Futuraemon
Futuraemon is an Japanese-Korean crossover comedy drama science-fiction animated television series created by Matt Groening and Fujiko Pro produced by Rough Draft Studios, The Curiousity Company, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, TV Asahi, Shin-Ei Animation, and 20th Century Fox based on Stand By Me Doraemon and Futurama (seasons 6-7) that mainly focuses the adventures of Nobita/Noby, Fry, Shizuka/Sue, Leela, and Bender while Doraemon is less focused on here. Synopsis Japanese cast Korean cast English cast Mandarin cast Cantonese cast Summary *When Nobita/Noby wakes up suddenly, he and Shizuka/Sue meet a delivery boy named Philip J. Fry, a mutant named Leela, a robot named Bender Bending Rodriguez, and a scientist named Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. In the 31st Century New New York, Nobita/Noby wants to have a better life than the 21st Century Tokyo. Characters Main *Shizuka Minamoto / Sue Morris *Nobita Nobi / Noby Nobi *Philip J. Fry *Turanga Leela *Bender Bending Rodriguez *Takeshi Gouda / Big G *Suneo Honekawa / Sneech *Hidetoshi Dekisugi / Ace Goody *Tamako Nobi / Tammy Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi / Toby Nobi *Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth *Hermes Conrad *Dr. John A. Zoidberg *Amy Wong Supporting *Doraemon *Jaiko / Little G *Sensei / Mr. S *Dorami *Zapp Brannigan *Kif Kroker *Mom *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Cubert Farnsworth *Nibbler *Scruffy *Sal *Petunia *Hattie McDoogal *Richard Nixon's head *Turanga Munda *Turanga Morris *Leo Wong *Inez Wong New Characters *Tamazuka Nobi / Teresa Nobi Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris *Johnny Yong Bosch *Billy West *Katey Sagal *John DiMaggio *Tress MacNeille *Maurice LaMarche *Brian Beacock *Kaiji Tang *Mari Devon *Tony Oliver *Lauren Tom *Phil LaMarr *Mona Marshall *Spike Spencer *Minae Noji *Keith Silverstein *Wendee Lee *David Herman *Frank Welker Episodes Season 1 *Noby in the 31st Century *Sue and Noby, the new roomates *Space Princess Sue *Titanic 3007 *A Clone of Mom *The Nobi-Farnsworth Parabox *Sue and Noby's Love Proposal *Anthology of Interest III *Cool Hand Bender *Noby, Fry, Sue and Leela's Big Game TBA Season 2 *Futuraemon Rebirth *Noby and the Philosopher's Stone *Big G's Deaf Music Song *Passenger Noby-Seven *The Worst Bite Ever *Benderaemon *Noby and the Chamber of Secrets *Naturaemon TBA Music Opening *Every Time (by SHINee) *U.S.A. (by Da Pump) *Diamond Sunset (by Tosaka Hiroomi) Ending *Keeping Love Again (by SHINee) *Full Moon (by Tosaka Hiroomi) *Himawari no Yakusoku (by Motohiro Hata) Trivia *'Morals:' **Futuraemon shall never die!!! *Nobita and the Philosopher's Stone also known as Noby and the Philosopher's Stone is a reference to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Nobita/Noby and Fry were both born in the same month, August. Fry's birthday is the 14th, a week after Nobita/Noby's. *Shizuka/Sue and Leela are close friends when they first met just like Nobita/Noby and Fry. *Tamako/Tammy isn't as stubborn and strict as she was in the original Doraemon but she and the Professor can sometimes scold Nobita/Noby, Bender, and Fry or being lazy and immature. *Just like Stand By Me Doraemon and Futurama (seasons 6-7), it will use the both sound effects at the same time. *Nobita/Noby is the adoptive brother of Fry and the uncle of Professor Farnsworth. *Nobita/Noby is often lazy and immature just like Fry, unlike Fry, he sometimes cries a lot. *Slurm is Nobita/Noby's favorite drink because he and Fry acutally like it. *In Futuraemon, there will also be more new characters. *The pilot and first episode of Futuraemon takes place in December 30, 3006 when Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Tammy, and Toby wake up in the future, immigrate to New New York, and then on August 7, 3007, Noby is officially 10 years old. *New New York will also be updated with Panasonic, Toyota, Glico, Hyundai, Samsung, Dell, Acer, HSBC, Gasso buildings with Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and German billboard signs which makes it a commercial centre. *In the 21st Century, Nobita/Noby officially gets married to Shizuka/Sue on October 24, 2021 but the in year 3007, they both get married on October 24, 3021, 14 years later. *In the series, smoking is mildly seen. However, there are some adult jokes, violence, and langauge. *Nobita/Noby and Fry share the same relationship just like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. *It will have both Doraemon and Futurama characters combined in one universe. The difference is the Doraemon humans have 5 fingers and the Futurama characters have 4 fingers. *The first episode will be dedicated in memory of Jonghyun who died on December 18, 2017. *Season 3 also known as Futuraemon 3021 will have 5 episodes and take place with Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Ace as adults while the last episode will have Noby and Sue getting married. *This will also feature Futuraemon Adult Life which features Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, and Ace Goody as adults. *In Passenger Noby-Seven, Planet Express is turned into a commercial air liner called Planet Airlines which is a parody of United Airlines and has a Boeing 767 that looks like the Planet Express Ship with a painted light green color and a logo that looks like the Planet Express with the words on it. While on a flight back from Tokyo to New New York, the plane gets hijacked by a group of 5 terrorists from an unknown Arabian country but it lands safely in Taipei, Taiwan and the hijackers finally get arrested thanks to the crew landing it safely. *The series' Doraemon character design bears resemblance to character design of the the 2014 film, Stand By Me Doraemon. Notably, this is the first time with the characters from Stand By Me Doraemon to be 2D Animated. *It is believed that Shizuka/Sue would be the main protagonist and new leader of both Futuraemon and Futuraemon 3021 because it has words of her voice before Nobita/Noby and Fry's. *The new character will be Tamazuka/Teresa who is a clone of Nobita's mom, Tamako/Tammy but she takes on the role her daughter in the episode of A Clone of Mom. She is pretty but selfish sometimes and looks exactly like Shizuka but wears glasses. Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Comedy-Drama Category:20th Century Fox Category:Doraemon Category:Futurama Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14